Diamond Heart
by Midnight Winter Rose
Summary: This is a "Rune Factory" and "Knights of the silver dragon" Crossover. Kellach is starting to remember his past life, then Raguna shows up. Raguna tries his best to help "His Father" recover his memories.


**Hey everyone! This is my new story, I know I have yet to finish my other ones. So this is a cross over between "rune factory" and "knights of the silver dragon" I don't own ether of them, if I did they would be a lot different. (I decided to combined the first two chapters, (and edit them a bit) So please R&R!**

* * *

_Prologe_

"OOf! Darn it all boy! Pay attention to were your going!" A traveller yelled at the fifteen year old wizards apprentice, "Sorry!" Kellach called over his shoulder, his long blond hair covering his face as he turned a corner, he quickly brushed the hair away with his hand. He ran down a few more streets, almost running into more people. He finally stooped running when he reached his home. He stooped to catch his breath, then the bells started to ring. It was now, officially, curfew.

Kellach sighed as he entered his room, he was tired and had a headache. He just wanted to sleep, so ignoring the clockwork dragon, who was begging for attention, he went to his bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_**Kellach's**_** P.O.V.**

I was in that hallway, leading a group of five children from a dangerous enemy, again.  
I know, because I've had this dream before.  
"Wait daddy, this way!" A young girl, who looked like me, went to a giant curtain and move it aside, reveling a secret entrance. I knew what was going to happen next, the boy, who looked like the oldest of the children, would take them through the tunnel while I distracted the enemy.  
I know, because I've had this dream before.  
After they disappeared through the door I run toward a tower, with no walls just some pillars holding a roof.  
"Where are you?" I wiper. Then a dragon, darker then night and amethyst eyes, knocks the roof away along with most of the pillars. The dragon screeches. But I know this is not my enemy, no he's being controlled by him. The dragon swings his tail at me, knocking me off the tower. I was falling...again. I would wake up soon, screaming.  
I know, because I've had this dream before.  
No, this is not just a dream...this was my LIFE before I died.

* * *

_Chapter One  
Kellach's P.O.V._

Today was officially the worst day ever, Why? It had started this morning, after I had woke up screaming from my nightmare...I discovered that Locky, after I had ignored him last night, decided to rip apart a book on magical herbs. And the day only got worse from there. At Zendric's tower I couldn't even do the simplest spell because of my massive headache, he sent me home because of it. Oh, and I've been having the same dream for the past month...The weather was the opposite of my mood, It was sunny, with only one or two clouds in the sky.  
"Are you listening to me?" I snapped back into reality,  
"Gah." I held my head  
"Whats wrong?" Driskoll ran over to me  
"Gah.."  
"Whats wrong, Did I do something?"  
"You spoke at a normal volume." I mumbled loud enough so he could hear. He just blinked at me "What?" He looked confused  
"I have a MASSIVE headache. So if you would be so kind, please be quiet." I flopped onto the couch, I heard Driskoll mumble something at me and leave the room.

* * *

_I was walking through a forest, searching for someone...I knew who, but I couldn't remember.  
__"Who's there?" I looked over at the person who spoke, he was in a defense position. "I WON"T GO BACK! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!" I studied him, A young boy about ten with blue eyes and brown hair.  
"Won't go were?" The boy looked ready to attack,  
"Back to "The Lab", I WILL NOT BE YOU'R LAB RAT ANYMORE!" (Lab rat? What is he...? Oh,)  
"I will not take you back to "The Lab,"" I said calmly,  
"YOu...won't? How can I trust that you won't?"  
"You can't. Nothing I can say will convince you to trust me. I'm a traveler, I'm going to th__ree more towns, then to my home...If you wish to join me, I will protect you from being a lab rat. If not, then you better be careful while traveling." He looked surprised, I turned and started to walk away. After a few minutes I heard footsteps running after me,_

_"My names "Terrible the Earth Dragon"" The earth dragon? Now I under stand.  
"The humans will take you back to the lab if they hear your name," I looked at him,  
"Well, it's the only one I got. And if you name me, you'll be my father." I smiled,  
"Then I'll name you. Your name shall be..."_

* * *

I woke when there was a knock at the door.  
"Drisk...The door." I grumbled.  
"Got it." I heard him walk over to the door, and groaned as it squeaked open. "Hello? May I help you?" I got up to go upstairs.  
"Yes please. I am looking for Kellach." _Please no..._  
"Um, okay come on in. Kellach?" He walked over to me "Feeling good enough to talk to someone?"  
"I'll manage.." I sighed. And walked over to the man, He was a bit taller then me, _He looks_ l_ike the boy from the dream._  
"Are you Kellach?" He looked kinda, hopeful?  
"Yes, and What is your name?" He started to smile,  
"Oh thank goodness I found you. My name is Raguna."


End file.
